Quand on n'a pas compris
by Ephemeris
Summary: Pour Heiji. Après la guerre, Duo avoue son amour à Heero, mais face au manque de réaction de ce dernier, il s'enfuit. Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que Heero a compris qu'il aime aussi Duo, il tente de le retrouver. Mais trouveratil ce qu'il est allé


Disclaimers : Rien ne m'appartient excepté les péripéties qui arrivent à ces merveilleux personnages qui font tant proliférer de choses dans mon esprit.

Titre : Quand on n'a pas compris

Auteur : Ephemeris

Résumé : Après la guerre, Duo avoue son amour à Heero, mais face au manque de réaction de ce dernier, il s'enfuit. Plusieurs années plus tard, alors que Heero a compris qu'il aime aussi Duo, il tente de le retrouver. Mais trouvera-t-il ce qu'il est allé chercher ?

Couple : Heero x Duo, mais...

Genre : Ben je sais pas trop en fait.

Rating : T

Warnings : Yaoi. Cette histoire pourrait choquer certaines personnes à cause d'un petit détail... qu'est-ce que je raconte, d'un énorme détail au sujet de Duo. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, vous verrez.

-§-§-

Cette histoire est dédiée à Heiji dont l'idée m'a été inspirée par lui en quelque sorte...

-§-§-

Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour et ce jour était arrivé. La guerre avait enfin pris fin, mais pour les pilotes de gundam, elle n'apportait pas que du bon. A cet instant, elle était synonyme de séparation. Ils en étaient venus à créer des liens très forts les uns avec les autres et, maintenant que la paix était installée, ils n'avaient plus de raison de rester ensemble.

Mais cette séparation ne faisait pas plaisir aux cinq garçons qui avaient appris à s'apprécier et qui s'étaient liés d'amitié. Ayant vécu ensemble pendant tout le temps de la guerre, ils se voyaient mal continuer leur vie chacun de leur côté.

Ce fut le cas pour Heero et Duo qui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis le début de leur collaboration. Chacun avait trouvé dans l'autre ce qui lui manquait : une présence. Et cette idée de séparation ne les enchantait guère.

"Alors c'est la fin..." murmura Duo.

"Je crois bien que oui," lui répondit son compagnon.

"Heero..."

"Hn..."

Le jeune homme fixa son vis-à-vis d'un regard un peu perdu. Il ne voulait pas que Heero parte. Il avait besoin de sa présence. En fait, il...

"Je t'aime."

Heero le regarda, un peu surpris. Duo l'aimait ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ? Aimer, un verbe qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris. Il avait toujours vu des gens qui s'aimaient, mais personne ne lui avait donné de l'amour. Alors que voulait dire Duo ?

Ses yeux posaient la question, toute la curiosité qu'il ressentait se voyant à travers. Et Duo vit cette expression, mais il ne la saisit pas. Il voyait l'incompréhension de son ami, mais il n'en saisit pas la nature, croyant que les sentiments que lui portaient Heero n'allaient pas aussi loin que les siens.

D'un coup, Duo sentit le besoin de partir loin de cet endroit, loin de Heero. Il ne voulait pas entendre la réponse qu'il savait négative. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Heero aurait voulu le retenir, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger, ses réflexions le coupant du monde extérieur. Mais malgré cela, il aurait juré avoir vu une larme s'échapper et s'envoler dans la fuite de son ami.

Heero resta là, debout, en plein milieu du désert. Il entendit un un vrombissement qu'il associa au décollage d'un gundam et sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait du Deathscythe qui prenait son envol pour emmener Duo loin de lui. Mais là encore, il ne bougeait pas. Soudain, il ressentit un grand vide auquel il n'arriva pas à donner une raison.

Que voulait dire aimer ? Là était la question. Ayant été fait pour la guerre, pour tuer et détruire, il ne savait trop quoi faire de lui-même maintenant que la paix était instaurée. C'est alors que le chemin lui apparut. Il devait tout faire pour trouver ce qu'était l'amour, même s'il devait y passer le reste de sa vie. Il le devait, pour Duo.

C'est ainsi que Heero partit dans les coins les plus reculés de la terre, affrontant le froid agressif de la Sibérie et défiant le brûlant soleil de désert du Sahara, qu'il suivit le chemin de Compostelle et qu'il alla visiter les temples incas et mayas de l'Amérique du sud.

Sur son chemin, on lui demandait ce qu'il venait faire dans ces contrées qui n'intéressaient plus les terriens, trouvant plus attrayantes les colonies spatiales. Et chaque fois, Heero répondait en posant la question qui l'obsédait :

"Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie quand quelqu'un vous dit qu'il vous aime ?"

De temps en temps, on lui répondait. Mais les théories que Heero recueillait ne le satisfaisaient jamais. Ce que les gens lui disaient n'avaient pas de sens à ses yeux. Duo n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Même s'il ne comprenait pas bien le sens des paroles de son ami, il le connaissait pourtant assez pour savoir si ce qu'on lui répondait aurait pu être pensé par Duo.

Alors il continuait, ne perdant pas espoir de trouver la réponse. Heero se rendit au Tibet pour y étudier la pensée bouddhiste qui ne parlait que d'amour, l'amour de la nature, l'amour du monde, l'amour de tout ce qui nous entoure. Ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout dans cette pensée était l'absence de toute violence. C'était ce dont il avait besoin après la vie de soldat qu'il avait menée. Mais même cet environnement si serein ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'était l'amour que Duo lui avait exprimé.

Un jour, dans une rue de Lasa, il se laissa tomber au sol contre un mur. Cela faisait presque cinq ans qu'il parcourait le monde sans pour autant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Pas qu'il désespérait, mais une certaine impatience commençait à le gagner. il voulait savoir et n'arrivait pas à trouver la chose dont il ne connaissait que le nom.

En tournant la tête, il vit qu'il était assis juste à côté d'un mendiant qui l'observait depuis que Heero s'était échoué là.

"Que fais-tu là, étranger ?" lui demanda l'homme.

"Je cherche..."

"Et que cherches-tu ? Crois-tu que je pourrais t'éclairer dans ton cheminement ?"

Heero regarda bien l'homme en face. Il vivait dans la rue, quémandait pour manger et semblait plutôt heureux ainsi. Peut-être que lui savait...

"Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?" se hasarda-t-il ?

L'autre sourit à ce mot qui lui était si doux.

"L'amour, c'est un doux sentiment..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie quand on dit à quelqu'un 'je t'aime' ?"

L'homme ferma les yeux, semblant chercher une réponse, et son sourire s'agrandit.

"L'amour, c'est quand tu te sens proche d'une personne assez pour pouvoir vivre à ses côtés pour le reste de ta vie. L'amour, c'est lorsque tu sais que jamais tu ne pourras trahir l'autre. L'amour, c'est quand tu sais que ta vie est irrémédiablement lié à celle de la personne que tu aimes."

Heero fixait le sol. Ce que lui disait le mendiant lui semblait tout à fait juste. Il trouvait que Duo aurait sans aucun mal pu envisager la chose sous cet angle et, maintenant qu'il venait d'entendre ces mots, Heero se dit que lui aussi ressentait ce sentiment. L'amour. L'amour pour Duo.

"Est-ce que tu crois que ma définition de l'amour est valable ? J'y pense en fait depuis un bon moment maintenant et c'est la conclusion la plus valable à laquelle je suis arrivé. Te convient-elle ?"

Heero se retourna vers le mendiant, un tendre sourire naissant sur son visage.

"Vous m'avez grandement éclairé et je vous en remercie. Ma quête est terminée."

Heero se releva, prêt à reprendre la route. Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre en marche, le mendiant le retint par sa chemise, intrigué.

"Et que vas-tu faire maintenant ?"

Heero regarda le soleil qui se couchait à l'horizon et dit, dans un murmure :

"Je vais retrouver celui qui m'aime et que j'aime."

C'est donc ainsi que Heero comprit, près de cinq ans après, les dernières paroles que Duo lui avait dites, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Maintenant, il fallait le retrouver et pour cela, Heero partit pour le royaume de Sank, certain d'y retrouver sa trace.

-§-§-

L'avion atterrit sans problème à l'aéroport de Sank. Heero sortit de l'appareil, un peu sonné par le bourdonnement des moteurs. En fait, il n'avait plus l'habitude de voyager dans ce genre de machine, les moyens de transports qu'il avait utilisé depuis cinq ans se résumant à des bateaux et à ses pieds.

Mais une fois qu'il eut prit une bonne bouffée d'air frais, il se sentit mieux. Il pensait à Duo et se dit que le meilleur moyen de le retrouver serait de s'adresser aux preventers qui avaient sans doute gardé contact avec les anciens pilotes de gundam ou du moins, savaient où ils se trouvaient.

Heero trouva facilement l'emplacement du quartier général des preventers qui se trouvaient en fait dans une partie du château de Sank détachée de la partie principale de la demeure de la reine. Mais y accéder s'avéra être plus compliqué que ce qu'il avait cru.

A l'entrée des grilles, il y avait deux gardes armés jusqu'aux dents, ce qui surprit grandement Heero qui connaissait les idées de paix de Relena. Mais il approuva cette mesure de sécurité. Cependant, les gardes refusèrent de le laisser entrer.

"Si vous n'avez pas d'autorisation, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser pénétrer dans cette zone. Ce sont les ordres."

"Est-ce que Sally Po travaille toujours pour les preventers ? Dites-lui que Heero Yuy aimerait la voir."

"Un problème messieurs ," demanda un voix provenant de derrière les soldats.

Ceux-ci se retournèrent et firent un salut à un homme qui, pourtant, ne portait pas d'uniforme. Ce dernier les contourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec Heero qui n'en crut pas ses yeux lui-même.

"Wufei !"

Une vague de joie l'envahit à la vision de son ancien compagnon. Le Chinois, reconnaissant Heero, se mit à sourire et, se retournant vers les deux gardes, il leur dit :

"Repos soldats. Monsieur Yuy va venir avec moi."

Les deux hommes ouvrirent alors la grille, laissant entrer Heero. Wufei se planta devant lui et l'observa des pieds à la tête.

"Tu n'as pas changé Yuy !"

Et il le prit dans ses bras sous les regards interrogateurs des deux gardes, surpris de voir leur chef agir si familièrement avec quelqu'un. Wufei sembla s'en rendre compte et attira Heero avec lui, le faisant entrer dans le quartier général des preventers.

"Que je suis heureux de te voir ! Mais où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?"

"Un peu partout en fait. J'ai fait un pèlerinage qui s'est arrêté il y a quelques jours à peine. "

"Ne me dis pas que tu te posais une question existentielle et que tu es allé en chercher la réponse à l'autre bout du monde !"

Heero sourit. Wufei, tout en étant toujours le même, avait évolué et semblait plus enjoué. Cela lui fit plaisir, mais s'il était revenu, ce n'était pas pour revoir Wufei, malgré la joie que cela lui créait, mais pour retrouver une tout autre personne.

"En fait, je voulais savoir ce que vous étiez devenus, tous, et je me suis dit que sans doute, les preventers avaient gardé contact avec les anciens pilotes de gundam."

"Et c'est le cas, sauf pour toi qu'ils n'ont jamais été capable de retrouver. Mais viens t'asseoir, qu'on discute un peu."

Wufei emmena Heero dans un genre de salon qui était sans doute fait pour le repos des officiers après les entraînements. Ils prirent chacun place dans un fauteuil, une bouteille et deux verres sur une table basse devant eux.

"Alors Wufei, dis-moi donc ce que tu fais ici."

"Pour tout te dire, je travaille ici. Je suis lieutenant preventer, au service de la reine Relena. Au moins, je travaille pour que la paix demeure."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Et les autres ?"

"Eh bien, Quatre a repris les affaires de son père sur L4. Il est débordé, mais heureux parce qu'il travaille à la reconstruction des colonies qui ont été victimes de la guerre. Et oui, même après cinq ans, il y a toujours des zones où règne le chaos."

Il versa un peu de la liqueur de la bouteille dans les deux verres et en tendit un à Heero.

"Pour ce qui est de Trowa, il est reparti sur L3 dans le cirque avec Catherine. Tu sais, il l'aimait beaucoup cette fille pendant la guerre et la considérait comme sa soeur. Eh bien, il aurait découvert des documents qui prouveraient qu'elle est vraiment sa soeur. Tu te rends compte !"

Heero écoutait et, même s'il était heureux d'avoir de si bonnes nouvelles de ses anciens compagnons, il se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur d'impatience. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Et Duo ?"

Wufei regarda Heero dans les yeux et se mit à rire légèrement. Heero sentit son coeur se mettre à battre à une vitesse ahurissante. Il était pendu aux lèvres de Wufei qui prenait tout son temps pour répondre, n'ayant en fait aucune idée du calvaire dans lequel était son compagnon.

"Désolé, cette pensée me fait toujours un peu rire. Duo, il vit ici. Il s'est marié avec Relena."

Sur le coup, Heero laissa tomber son verre sur le sol qui éclata en morceau, répandant la liqueur sur le parquet. Wufei se leva et s'approcha du jeune homme.

"Heero, ça va ?"

Reprenant son calme, Heero releva la tête et offrant un faible sourire à Wufei, dit doucement :

"Ce n'est rien, je suis en plein décalage horaire."

Wufei sembla soulagé et retourna à sa place.

"Alors," tenta de continuer Heero pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble, "Duo a épousé Relena..."

"Ouais, tu parles d'une histoire ! J'étais certain qu'il ne pouvait pas la sentir. A peu près un mois après que j'aie été engagé dans les preventers, Duo est venu me voir pour y entrer aussi. On l'a facilement accepté vu ses capacités et il est devenu le garde du corps de Relena. Il faut croire qu'ils se sont plu. Ils se sont mariés il y a un peu plus de trois ans."

"Et il est toujours preventer ?"

"Non, maintenant, il travaille directement avec Relena. Il l'aide à gérer le royaume et la conseille sur les mesures de sécurité à adopter. Elle a toujours été trop idéaliste pour le monde réel et ça n'a pas changé. Duo essaie de la raisonner, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile."

Heero était dépité. Voilà donc la vengeance du destin pour ne pas avoir saisi sa chance lors de sa dernière entrevue avec Duo. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il le retrouvait marié et, histoire de rendre la chose encore plus ironique, avec celle qui se mourait d'amour pour lui pendant la guerre.

Heero aurait voulu se sauver loin de ce pays, s'éloigner de la source de ce qui allait être son malheur. Mais le désir de revoir Duo était plus fort que cette peine qu'il ressentait face à ce mariage. Il reprit ses esprits du mieux qu'il put et se leva.

"Wufei, pourrais-tu m'indiquer l'endroit où je pourrais trouver Duo ? J'aimerais le féliciter en personne."

Wufei se leva à son tour, tout sourire.

"Je suis sûr que ça lui fera énormément plaisir. Suis-moi, je vais t'indiquer où se trouve son bureau."

Heero suivit alors Wufei qui sortit du quartier général des preventers et qui emprunta un sentier qui le reliait au château lui-même. A la porte d'entrée, deux gardes saluèrent le Chinois qui leur dit que Heero était avec lui. Ils purent donc entrer tous les deux dans le château.

Ils longèrent plusieurs couloirs qui paraissaient à Heero interminables et arrivèrent bientôt à un embranchement. Là, Wufei s'arrêta et fit face à Heero.

"Je dois te laisser ici. Il faut que j'aille voir Sally Po. Le bureau de Maxwell est juste là. Si tu as besoin, tu peux me faire appeler quand tu veux."

Et il poursuivit son chemin, laissant Heero seul au beau milieu du couloir. Heero regarda vers l'endroit que Wufei lui avait montré et vit au fond du couloir deux grandes portes. Il s'en approcha et vit une plaque dorée ornée d'un nom et d'un titre : _Duo Maxwell, conseiller royal._

Ce titre fit sourire Heero. Duo n'aurait jamais pu penser à quelque chose d'aussi grotesque. Une telle chose ne pouvait venir que de Relena. Il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte, mais la peur arrêta son bras. Qu'allait-il trouver de l'autre côté ? Duo avait-il beaucoup changé depuis leur dernier entretient ? Ses sentiments envers lui étaient-ils restés intacts ? Cela, il en doutait, mais si Duo avait été sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, il ne devait pas avoir changé d'avis. Enfin, si Heero ne s'était pas trompé et qu'il avait bien connu la chose.

Mais il avait peur de se retrouver directement face à Duo sans pouvoir voir ce qu'il était devenu. Heero colla alors son oreille contre la porte, mais aucun bruit de lui parvint. Peut-être que Duo était sorti de son bureau... Heero posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, la peur au ventre. Lorsque l'ouverture lui permit de voir le bureau placé en plein milieu de la pièce, il fut soulagé de ne pas y voir Duo.

Heero entra alors dans la pièce, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui. Il observa un instant le bureau, n'osant pas s'approcher. Se sentant comprimé, l'air lui manquant un peu, il se recula et alla s'appuyer contre le mur, dans l'ombre. C'est alors que son coeur faillit lâcher, lorsqu'il vit une autre porte, derrière le meuble central, s'ouvrir pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme qui n'avait pas changé, vêtu de noir, les cheveux attachés en une longue tresse.

C'était Duo, c'était bien lui. Mais il ne vit pas Heero, trop occupé qu'il était à lire les papiers qu'il avait entre les mains. Duo vint s'asseoir à son bureau et étala tous les papiers devant lui. Il semblait soucieux, volant d'une feuille à l'autre, tentant de comprendre ce qui y était écrit.

Puis, une ombre passa dans son regard et il s'empara du combiné du téléphone qui était juste à côté de lui en tapant sur quatre touches. Il attendit un instant avant de parler, sa voix faisant vibrer le corps de Heero qui était pendu à ses lèvres.

"Maxwell à l'appareil. Passez-moi la reine je vous prie."

Cette phrase fit un choc à Heero. Pourquoi, si Duo était le mari de Relena, ne disait-il pas 'ma femme' ? Il avait dit 'la reine' comme n'importe quel conseiller, aucune familiarité dans la voix. Peut-être alors que Wufei l'avait fait marché et qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment mariés ? Mais la phrase de Duo qui suivit démentit cette hypothèse.

"Oui Chérie... Ca peut aller, mais j'ai un problème. Tu peux m'expliquer comment ça se fait que la commande de réparations des armures mobiles qui ont été endommagées pendant les entraînements a été annulée ?"

Heero fronça les sourcils alors que Duo ferma les yeux en signe de découragement tout en se frictionnant la tempe de sa main libre.

"Mais je t'ai déjà dit... Arrête ça, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi il le fallait. Et puisque j'y suis, c'est aussi toi qui a demandé aux soldats de ne pas venir armés pour prendre leur tour de garde ? Mais tu es vraiment inconsciente ! J'espère bien qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ! Non, je refuse ! Si tu as des reproches à me faire, viens me les dire en face !"

Duo commençait à s'énerver, mais se radoucit en écoutant ce que lui disait la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

"Bon d'accord, mais je remets tout en place. C'est une question de sécurité. D'accord, je t'aime aussi."

Et il raccrocha. Les derniers mots de Duo se plantèrent dans le coeur de Heero telles des aiguilles, le lui crevant. Mais il ne bougea pas, se contentant de regarder le jeune homme qui remettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers. Mais soudainement, il se figea en portant une de ses mains à sa bouche. Il releva la tête vers l'endroit où était Heero et plongea dans les yeux bleus du garçon.

"Heero..."

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Ce devait être un fantôme de son imagination, ou bien un rêve vicieux qui venait le tourmenter alors qu'il s'était endormi en plein travail. Il se leva de son fauteuil sans pour autant lâcher du regard Heero qui, lui, n'arrivait pas à bouger de son coin.

Alors que Heero ouvrit la bouche pour parler, les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la pièce. Duo tenta de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et invita la personne à entrer. Ils se fixaient toujours, leur regard perdu dans celui de l'autre, mais ce lien fut coupé lorsque Duo détourna la tête vers la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer et qui s'était précipitée dans les bras de Duo.

"Ah mon chéri, pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

"Ce n'est rien mon coeur," lui répondit Duo avec un certain sourire.

La jeune femme se détacha de lui et Heero vit bien qu'il s'agissait de Relena. Il se sentit mal et faillit s'écrouler lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de la jeune femme venir se poser sur celles de Duo qui ne les repoussa aucunement. Elle finit par se détacher de lui, au plus grand soulagement de Heero, dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence, et elle s'en alla vers la porte d'où Duo était arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt, lançant :

"Je retourne travailler, on se voit ce soir."

Duo lui fit un sourire et la regarda sortir, la porte se refermant derrière elle. Reposant son regard vers Heero, tout signe de joie s'estompa de son visage. Il ne comprenait pas ce que faisait Heero devant lui, après tout ce temps. Ce dernier, se détachant du mur pour s'avancer vers Duo, semblait perdu.

"Alors c'est vrai. Tu t'es marié avec Relena."

Heero se sentait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond où rien ne lui permettait de se retenir. Que Duo ne l'aimait plus lui semblait invraisemblable. C'est alors qu'une idée traversa son esprit.

"Duo, viens avec moi."

L'autre le regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre les paroles que Heero lui adressait.

"Viens, pars avec moi. Je t'en prie, Duo."

"Non, je suis dans un rêve, un rêve trop beau. Réveille-toi Duo, réveille-toi..."

Et Duo se prit la tête entre ses mains, fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces pour chasser ce songe qui l'avait visité tant de fois. C'est alors que Heero se plaça juste devant Duo et posa ses mains sur les siennes, toujours placées sur sa tête. Le jeune homme ouvrit subitement les yeux, se plongeant dans ceux de Heero et, réalisant que ce n'était pas un rêve, il se jeta dans ses bras.

"Heero... ne me laisse plus jamais !"

Heero sentit une immense vague de joie l'envahir alors que Duo lui donnait la preuve qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

"Je ne te laisserai plus, je te le promets. Viens avec moi Duo. Partons loin d'ici."

A ces mots, Duo se tendit, semblant réaliser quelque chose. Il se défit de l'étreinte de Heero et recula de plusieurs pas.

"Duo..."

Mais ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea brusquement vers la porte de son bureau pour en sortir et ainsi, faire disparaître son interlocuteur de son champ de vision. Mais Heero le suivit, bien décidé à ne plus le laisser partir. Alors qu'il voyait Duo marcher droit devant lui, suivant le couloir, il voulut l'appeler, mais une autre voix se fit entendre avant que les mots n'aient eu le temps de sortir de sa bouche.

"M. Maxwell !"

L'interpelé s'arrêta et se retourna vers la partie d'un autre couloir qui n'était pas visible de là où se trouvait Heero.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Wufei ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne le supportais pas !"

"Mais tu es une personne très importante avec de grandes responsabilités, je te dois le respect."

"Mon cul ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne suis qu'un vaurien qui a réussi à s'en sortir en explosant des armures mobiles."

"Je vois que tu as une belle image de toi-même," dit Heero en s'approchant de ses anciens compagnons.

Wufei sourit en revoyant le jeune homme.

"Je vois que tu as revu Duo. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

Duo se retourna et fixa Heero dans les yeux d'un regard empreint de douleur.

"Je trouve qu'il a changé," finit par répondre le jeune homme.

Duo fronça les sourcils et reprit son chemin sans même regarder ses anciens compagnons.

"En tout cas, j'ai du travail alors, excusez-moi."

Mais le bureau de Duo était dans la direction opposée, détail que remarqua Wufei et qui trouva étrange la réaction du jeune homme.

"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"

"Il m'en veut..."

Wufei se tourna vers Heero, intrigué par les paroles de son ami.

"Et pourquoi il t'en voudrait ?"

Heero baissa la tête et serra les poings.

"Parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre."

"Ben je dois pas être dans une très bonne situation alors parce que moi, j'ai toujours pas compris."

Heero releva la tête et fixa Wufei, surpris. Il n'avait jamais entendu le jeune homme faire de l'humour. Ils avaient vraiment tous changé. Les années avaient agi sur eux, de manière différente, rendant Wufei plus ouvert au monde et renfermant Duo sur lui-même. Pour le premier, Heero en fut heureux, mais pour le second, il s'en voulut, considérant que ce changement à l'intérieur de Duo était de sa faute.

"Bon, viens avec moi Heero. Je crois que tu as besoin de repos."

-§-§-

Ce jour-là, Duo n'était pas retourné dans son bureau, la tête complètement à l'envers par la visite qu'il avait reçu. Il avait donc choisi de se réfugier dans l'endroit où il se sentait le mieux. Cet endroit était en fait un petit hangar situé à l'écart du château dont il était le seul à posséder la clé et où reposait le Deathscythe.

En fait, depuis la fin de la guerre, son seul vrai réconfort était resté son gundam, si plein de souvenirs, tous plus ou moins reliés à Heero. Lorsqu'il sentait la déprime le gagner ou lorsqu'une contrariété venait le déranger, il allait se poser dans la main gauche de l'armure mobile et observait cette arme de guerre si majestueuse.

Duo s'était toujours senti très lié à cette machine, et cela s'était beaucoup accentué lorsqu'il avait tout perdu ; ses amis, son travail et Heero. Heero... Pourquoi était-il revenu à cet instant ? Au stade où il en était, Duo avait perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour et, ayant vu qu'il plaisait à la reine, il s'était laissé prendre. Mais maintenant, même si Heero était revenu pour lui, il lui était impossible de le suivre.

Les idées noires de Duo s'envolèrent tout d'un coup, le jeune homme percevant des bruits de pas et des voix s'élever. Ce devait être la relève de la garde, ce qui signifiait qu'il était l'heure du repas et que Relena devait l'attendre. Il descendit donc de son gundam et sortit du hangar.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, Relena lui sauta dans les bras, déposant un baiser sur la joue. Puis, elle se détacha de lui et s'écarta pour que la table entre dans le champ de vision de Duo qui sursauta en voyant qui y était assis.

"Petit cachottier," lui dit Relena d'un air coquin. "Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Heero était venu nous rendre visite."

Duo ne trouva rien à dire. Qu'aurait-il pu dire de toute façon dans une telle situation. Il se contenta donc de faire un sourire niais, souhaitant de tout son coeur disparaître profondément sous terre. Mais, évidemment, il n'en fut rien et il resta dans la salle à manger sous le regard de sa femme et de l'homme qu'il aimait.

"Je l'ai invité à manger avec nous ce soir et, comme j'ai croisé Wufei avec lui, je l'ai également invité. Vous serez donc un peu réuni. N'est-ce pas une bonne idée, Chéri ?"

"Très bonne idée, en effet," dit Duo, sa langue décidant de coopérer.

Relena et Duo prirent place, la reine à côté de Heero et son mari en face de ce dernier. A peine étaient-ils assis que Wufei arriva à son tour et vint prendre place à côté de Duo. Le repas se déroula sans trop de problème. Duo, pour éviter tout affrontement, fuyait le regard de Heero alors qu'il répondait à sa femme qui lui parlait de tout et de rien, la conversation agrémentée de quelques remarques de Wufei et, parfois, de quelques mots de Heero.

On arrivait au dessert quand on frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un garde.

"Votre Majesté, vous aviez demandé d'être avertie lorsque la cargaison arriverait. C'est chose faite."

"Très bien, j'arrive. Excusez-moi messieurs, je reviens tout de suite."

"Quelle cargaison ?" demanda Duo qui ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

"Duo chéri, tu ne peux pas toujours tout savoir. Sache seulement que ce n'est rien de dangereux et que je ne risque rien. A tout à l'heure."

Et elle sortit sous les yeux intrigués de Duo.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore ?"

"Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'elle pourrait faire une bêtise ?" lui demanda Wufei.

Duo soupira avant de reprendre.

"Je ne sais jamais avec elle. Elle a encore essayé d'annuler les réparations sur les armures mobiles endommagées."

"C'est pas vrai !"

Duo hocha la tête et lança un regard à Heero. Celui qui lui était destiné était empreint d'une jalousie qui avait pris le contrôle du corps du jeune homme. Duo m'aimait pas ce regard.

"Tu vas arrêter de me fixer comme ça !"

"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?" demanda Wufei qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude des deux garçons.

"Je suis simplement déçu," répondit Heero à Duo, sans faire attention à ce que venait de dire Wufei.

Duo, lui, perdit son agressivité. Ces quelques mots avaient été dit sur un ton si triste qu'il ramena Duo à la réalité. L'homme qu'il avait toujours voulu était aujourd'hui là, prêt à l'emmener là où il voudrait, et lui ne pouvait pas partir.

"Est-ce que..." tenta Heero.

Duo le regarda droit dans les yeux, inquiet de ce qui allait sortir de la bouche du jeune homme.

"Est-ce que tu couches avec elle ?"

Une ombre passa dans le regard de Duo avant que celui-ci ne réponde.

"Heero, c'est ma femme."

"Là j'en ai assez !" s'écria Wufei qui cherchait depuis le début de cette conversation étrange un sens aux paroles et qui, manifestement, n'était arrivé à rien. "C'est quoi cette histoire ? Bien sûr que Duo couche avec sa femme, c'est logique, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Heero ? Et puis merde ! C'est quoi votre problème ?"

Duo tourna son regard vers Wufei qui se calma aussitôt sous l'effet de choc que lui fit ce regard, si triste.

"Le problème c'est que j'aime Heero et que Heero m'aime, que je ne peux pas le suivre parce que je suis maintenant marié et que même si ça fait plus de trois ans que je suis en ménage, je n'aime pas ma femme. Voilà le problème."

Wufei resta interdit face aux paroles de Duo. Il se sentit tout d'un coup très peiné pour son ami qui était dans une situation plus que complexe. Heero aussi fut surpris par les paroles de Duo. Il venait d'avoir confirmation des sentiments de Duo à son égard tout en ayant réalisé que Duo ne pourrait pas le suivre. Duo, lui, ne bougeait plus, son visage restant neutre. Mais ils furent dérangé dans leur réflexion par le bruit de la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Relena. Au lieu de reprendre sa place, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Duo qui lui fit un merveilleux sourire et elle s'assit sur les genoux de son mari.

"Alors, tu ne veux pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait ?" lui demanda Duo, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

"Non, ce ne serait plus drôle sinon."

Relena se pencha alors à l'oreille de Duo, lui murmurant des choses auxquelles Duo sourit. Heero les observait et se sentit mal face à cette soudaine proximité des deux époux. Au bout d'un moment, Relena se leva.

"Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Je dois me lever tôt demain matin. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit."

Et elle sortit. Heero n'avait pas lâché Duo du regard qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd. Wufei, lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il se sentait de trop dans cette histoire, mais il voulait comprendre.

"Si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi tu l'as épousé ?"

"Parce que j'ai mis trop de temps à comprendre, n'est-ce pas Duo ?" répondit Heero à la place du garçon. "Tu as cru que je ne partageais pas tes sentiments alors que je ne savais pas ce que c'était et tu t'es jeté dans les bras de la première venue. En fait, tu ne m'aimais pas tant que ça."

Ces dernières paroles firent un très mauvais effet à ses deux compagnons. Duo sursauta de stupeur et sentit les larmes qui menaçaient depuis quelques temps se mettre à couler. Pour tenter de les cacher, il baissa la tête alors que Wufei se leva brusquement, furieux.

"Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ! Lorsque Duo est venu me voir pour s'engager, il n'en montrait rien, mais il était complètement détruit. Ma pudeur de cette époque m'a empêché de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé, mais je viens de tout saisir. Et de plus, ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là lorsque Relena a commencé à lui trouver de l'intérêt."

Il s'arrêta un instant et rit doucement.

"En fait si, tu dois savoir ce que ça fait d'être dans la ligne de mire de Relena. Mais, à ce que je comprends, Duo devait être désespéré d'avoir vu que tu ne l'aimais pas et s'est donc rabattu sur la seule personne qui pourrait lui apporter de l'affection."

Duo se leva à cet instant, se retenant à la table, les joues humides de ses larmes. Il s'éloigna un peu, se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Mais je culpabilise... Je culpabilise depuis que cette histoire a commencé entre elle et moi. J'ai continué de culpabiliser après notre mariage..."

Il se retourna soudainement, plongeant son regard noyé dans les yeux bleus de Heero dont le coeur se serra à cette vision.

"Et aujourd'hui, je culpabilise énormément parce qu'à chaque fois que je fais l'amour à ma femme, c'est à toi que je pense ! A toi !"

Duo s'écroula au sol, submergé par les sanglots qui secouaient son corps. Wufei s'approcha de lui, mais fut repoussé par le jeune homme qui se remit debout grâce à une poussée d'adrénaline et qui sortit de la pièce sans un regard pour Heero qui, lui, était resté figé sur place par ces paroles.

Wufei, en voyant la mine dépitée de son ancien compagnon, ne put lui en vouloir davantage et l'entraîna avec lui vers son appartement. Ils avaient tous eu une dure journée et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait que du bien.

Au même instant, Duo avait effacé toute trace de tristesse sur son visage et, après avoir fait une visite à Deathscythe, avait pris le chemin des appartements royaux où il dormait avec Relena. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, sa femme était déjà couchée, mais elle lui tournait le dos. Duo en conclut qu'elle devait déjà dormir et se déshabilla sans faire un bruit.

Mais lorsqu'il se glissa dans les draps, il sentit le corps de sa femme venir se coller à lui le capturant de ses bras dans une tendre étreinte. Duo l'enveloppa alors de ses bras et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Duo s'endormit ainsi, Relena blottie contre lui, mais, elle, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. De petites larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux alors qu'elle faisait tout pour les refouler. Puis, elle prit une bonne respiration, s'enivrant ainsi de l'odeur de son mari qu'elle aimait tant et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

-§-§-

Heero fut réveillé le lendemain matin par Wufei qui se préparait à prendre son service. Le jeune homme partit après lui avoir indiqué la salle à manger du bâtiment des preventers et sortit de l'appartement situé lui aussi dans ce bâtiment. Mais Heero n'avait pas faim. Au lieu de prendre la direction de la salle à manger, il retourna au château.

Heero errait dans les couloirs qu'il prenait au hasard, n'ayant aucun but précis, mais son oreille fut attirée par des voix qui provenaient d'une pièce dont la porte était restée entrouverte. Il s'approcha et reconnut la voix de Relena qui s'adressait à Duo que Heero vit en regardant par l'ouverture de la porte.

"Ecoute Duo. le royaume de Sank est un pays pacifique, tu es d'accord avec moi. Mais si nous voulons que le reste de monde devienne comme nous et que nous puissions tous vivre sans nous faire la guerre, toutes les armes doivent disparaître."

"Relena," répondit Duo qui semblait plus qu'exaspéré devant ce que lui disait sa femme. "Je t'ai déjà expliqué que si nous nous débarrassons de nos armes alors que le reste des hommes ne le fait pas, nous deviendrons une proie facile pour eux. Pense à ce qui est arrivé au royaume que ton père avait bâti."

"Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il faut quand même faire quelque chose, il faut montrer l'exemple. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de détruire les gundams et le tiens en premier."

"Quoi !"

Heero sursauta aussi violemment que Duo, même s'il le fit en silence.

"Relena, je refuse catégoriquement que tu fasses détruire mon Deathscythe !"

"Et pourquoi ça ?"

"Mais, ce gundam fait partie de moi. Si tu le détruis, c'est comme si tu m'arrachais le coeur... J'ai une foule de souvenirs reliés à cette machine et toi, tu voudrais tout faire partir en fumée ?"

"A ce que je vois, tu tiens énormément à cet amas de ferraille..."

Heero serra les poings à cette remarque. Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Ce n'avait pas été elle qui avait combattu et qui avait risqué sa vie tous les jours, ne devant son salut qu'à ces 'amas de ferraille' comme elle disait. C'était les gundams qui avaient amené la paix, sa paix à elle. Mais ce qui suivit le surprit encore plus.

"Ecoute Duo, je ne veux pas avoir à partager ton coeur avec une machine de guerre, un gundam... C'est lui ou moi."

"Relena..."

Mais la jeune femme semblait extrêmement sérieuse. Elle attendait visiblement une réponse, et Heero aussi. Mais pour Duo, la chose n'était pas si aisée. Il aurait opté sans hésitation pour Deathscythe, mais il devait tant à Relena qu'il n'osait pas la mettre de côté. Mais l'appel de la guerre résonnait dans sa tête. Il se revoyait à bord des commandes du Deathscythe et ne pouvait concevoir de continuer sa vie en sachant que jamais plus il ne pourrait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait dans ce cockpit.

"Je ne peux pas me séparer de lui. Il fait partie de moi. Mais..."

"Très bien, tu as fais ton choix. Je ne t'en veux pas Duo, rassure-toi, mais tu comprendras qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire, je ne peux plus être ta femme."

Duo fixait Relena, très surpris d'une telle réaction. Visiblement, elle n'était pas satisfaite du choix qu'il avait fait, mais il tenait trop à son gundam, autant qu'il tenait à Heero sans doute. Ainsi, elle allait demander le divorce et le renvoyer de ses fonctions de conseiller.

"Quand comptes-tu me destituer de mes fonctions ?"

Elle émit un petit rire.

"Jamais voyons ! Tu es un conseiller trop réfléchi pour que je me sépare de toi sur ce plan-là. Non, cette histoire ne concerne que nous. Tu me préfères une machine, je ne peux donc plus te garder dans mon lit. Reste donc à tes fonctions même si notre mariage s'arrête ici et maintenant."

Duo la fixa, cherchant dans son regard si elle ne plaisantait pas. Mais elle détourna la tête, ne pouvant pas soutenir ce regard violet qui semblait vouloir voir à l'intérieur d'elle.

"Va t'en maintenant. Je ne veux plus te voir en dehors des réunions."

"Relena..."

"Va t'en !"

Sa voix s'était brisée dans ce dernier cri, la jeune femme étant prise d'un profond désespoir. Duo se dirigea donc vers la sortie et la franchit juste après que Heero s'en soit éloigné pour ne pas être vu. Duo prit la direction du couloir et, lorsqu'il eut disparu dans un tournant, Heero entra dans la pièce où Relena était restée. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il ne put ne pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

"Maintenant," lui dit-elle, "c'est à toi de t'occuper de lui."

Le regard de Heero s'agrandit à ces paroles.

"Comment..."

"Oh, ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais. Mais il faisait tellement d'efforts pour que ça ne se voit pas que je l'en aimais que plus chaque jour. Mais c'est hier que j'ai compris ce qui l'empêchait de me donner son amour, lorsque je l'ai vu te regarder."

"Alors quoi ? Tu as tout simplement décidé de me le laisser ?"

"En fait, je lui ai lassé le choix et il l'a fait. Je sais très bien que son gundam et toi, c'est la même chose. Dans le coeur de Duo, tu es lié à cette machine. En lui demandant de choisir entre son gundam et moi, je lui demandais de choisir entre nous, c'est ce qu'il a fait."

Relena éclata en sanglots, fermant fortement les yeux.

"Tu l'as fait exprès..." murmura Heero, encore sous le choc.

"Maintenant, tu dois faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux, mais pour de vrai. S'il te plaît Heero, c'est la dernière faveur que je te demande. Rends-le heureux."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero pour sortir de la pièce et se ruer à la suite de Duo. Après s'être trompé de couloir une ou deux fois, il retomba devant la porte du bureau du jeune homme à laquelle il frappa deux coups. La voix de Duo l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit, à la plus grande surprise de Duo.

"Heero..."

Ce dernier s'approcha de Duo et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'envole.

"Je t'aime Duo, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je t'en prie, ne me rejette pas. Plus rien ne nous retient maintenant."

A ces mots, Duo s'accrocha à Heero de toutes ses forces, les mots incapables de sortir de sa gorge.

"Je te promets que tu seras heureux, on sera heureux tous les deux."

"Heero, ne me laisse plus jamais."

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Plus jamais il ne quitta Duo, lui donnant tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Il s'était installé avec Duo dans un appartement à Sank, non loin du château pour que Duo puisse être disponible en cas d'incident.

Duo, lui, avait gardé son poste de conseillé royal et travaillait toujours directement avec la reine, même s'il était très difficile pour tous les deux de se regarder en face. Plus d'une fois, Relena faillit perdre pied et se jeter dans les bras de Duo, mais avait réussi à se maîtriser avant de sombrer dans une telle folie. Ainsi, le royaume était bien gardé et la guerre n'était pas prête de revenir.

Les gundams ne furent pas détruits et Relena avoua bien des années après leur divorce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, s'étant servie de cet ultimatum pour se détacher de son mari. Après cet aveu, ils ne reparlèrent plus jamais de leur mariage, ne se voyant plus que lorsque les affaires du pays l'exigeaient.

Finalement, Duo avait trouvé le vrai bonheur, Heero avait découvert l'amour et Relena se sentait en paix avec elle-même malgré le serrement de coeur qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur Duo. Mais il était heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

FIN

Note de l'auteur : Sans doute que je vous ai fait très peur... Cette histoire devait être à la base un défi pour Heiji, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en écrire une version. J'essayais de m'imaginer Heiji qui aurait lu cette proposition... et un rire diabolique me prenait. Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez aimé lire cette petite chose autant que moi, j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Merci et à bientôt.

-Ephemeris-


End file.
